


New Life

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [70]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Mentor/Protégé, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wakes up as a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

He could feel the strength carousing through his body.

He could not understand why and how he was alive.

He could feel the unquenchable thirst.

He opened his eyes and saw a man.

The man said, "You're awake. Good."

He said, "Who are you?"

The man said, "Name is Damon Salvatore. I was the one that saved you."

He asked, "How?"

Damon said, "You're a vampire now. What's your name?"

He said, "Damien."

Damon said, "Well, Damien I will help you. You have a second chance at living your life. Use it well."

Damien said, "Thanks. Since I have a new life, I will have a new name, Clint."

Damon smiled and said, "Clint, then, keep that ring with you. It will protect you from the sun. Now come on your life as a vampire begins."

Clint follows Damon to live his new life.


End file.
